Everything Isn't What It Seems
by Smilee.It.Looks.Good.On.You
Summary: Based on the promo for 3x16!
1. Chapter 1

**_Trust no one, tell your secrets to nobody and no one will ever betray you. -Bigvai Volcy_**

* * *

"...okay so as long as I can tell the difference between Magnium Sulfide and Magnium Sulfate, I should be good to go," Spencer murmured to herself while studying for her huge science final that was approaching much quicker then to that of her liking. "Oh! And I have to make sure to remember that I should never mix Potassium Permanganate and Ethanol.."

Even though she was trying to pre-occupy her mind with school work, Spencer could not stop thinking about what was going to happen in less then 30 short minutes. Her and the girls had planned out an elaborate heist to catch A once and for all. The plan would leave no evidence and by the end of the night, the girls' nonstop torture would finally come to an end. After seeing a tracking device on the key, Emily and Hanna had taken it from its hidden spot in Harold's office and decided that Spencer would be the one to hold on to it because she was smarter then all of them combined. No matter what tricks A tried tonight, there was no way they were going to be able to outsmart Spencer.

Time continued to tick slowly by and the nervous knots in Spencer's stomach got tighter by the minute. It was going to seem like she was alone to A, but she really wasn't. Aria, Hanna, and Emily had all situated themselves in hiding spots in her house and would be able to help her out at the exact moment they were supposed to. This wasn't a game they were interested in playing anymore. A had messed with them, their families, their relationships...

_Toby._ That was the main reason she was doing this. If it weren't for Toby, Spencer probably wouldn't even have had the courage to consider this plan. But every time she felt a nervous spike she just pictured Toby's sparkling, blue orbs and warm, welcoming smile and she was fine. Home. After discovering the identity of "New A" as they liked to call it, Spencer would be able to continue her relationship with Toby without anymore complications.

_Ding._ Spencer looked over to see her phone vibrating and a flashing screen that said **ONE NEW MESSAGE.**

_T - 10 minutes Spence, you ready? - Hanna_

Spencer typed in her response quickly and pressed send.

_As ready as I'll ever be. - Spencer_

Her phone dinged again shortly, another text from Hanna.

_Remember, you're not alone in this. We're here when you need us. - Hanna_

She smiled at Hanna's thoughtfulness,

_Thanks, Han. -Spencer_

It was getting close. The mystery they'd been trying to solve for the past 3 years was about to be revealed. There was no more hesitation from any of them, they were all ready for this sick game to be over.

_Click._ Spencer heard the front door open and froze in a sudden panic. _What if this didn't work how she thought it would? What if A was more dangerous then they had all anticipated?_ But then she closed her eyes, pictured Toby's sweet, loving face, and took a breath. Everything would be fine. She turned out her light, opened her door silently, and tip-toed down the stairs, key in hand. She spied the girls instantly and she saw the looks of determination on their faces. It was time.

Inching closer to the spot she heard the shuffling coming from, Spencer was sure A would hear her from the loud pounding of her heart. The pounding only accelerated when she spotted the black hoodie in her kitchen searching through her kitchen drawers surely hoping to find the key the girls had so cleverly taken. Seeing A doing their dirty deed in action was scarier then Spencer had imagined. They didn't even care about the damage they did. They were like a tornado striking an innocent town.

Knowing that A was going to finish looking through her kitchen soon and turn around and see her before they were supposed to, Spencer decided it was now or never. So with one last encouraging look from the girls, she brought up the bravest voice she could muster, and spoke.

"Is this what your looking for?" she asked holding up the key. Her voice came out stronger then she had anticipated.

She saw A look up still facing away from her. In seconds they'd turn around to see if Spencer had the key and their identity would no longer be a secret. Their sick twisted game would no longer be playable. Slowly the hooded figure turned towards her and exposed their face. She heard herself gasp along with the girls. _No. This could not be happening._ But she knew it was. She wouldn't mistake those eyes even in the dim light of her kitchen. Yet even though she knew it was true, Spencer couldn't bring herself to believe it. The torture wasn't coming to an end, it was just beginning.

And then suddenly, everything hurt and she couldn't remember how to walk or talk or even breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be her safe place to land. Supposed to be there to catch her when she fell. Yet somehow she knew when she felt her legs starting to give out that no one was going to be there to catch her this time. Not even him.

"Spencer, I'm sorry," was the last thing she heard Toby say before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this a one shot but then this popped into my head. So enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Don't get hung up on the details and miss what's parked right in front of you." - Alison_

Sometimes, when life is going exactly how you want it to, you fail to see the obvious. Somehow your mind just gets pre-occupied with less important things and you don't realize that your enemy could be the one you're saying "I love you" to. Then when things start slipping and people start getting suspicious, you discover what it was you were missing all along. And suddenly your whole world has turned upside down and everything that once mattered, doesn't. It was just you, him, and a world of adventure. Now it's you and a heart that's broken beyond repair. And the worst part of it all? That's the part where you actually believed he loved you.

_Rolling up on the gravelly road in the truck she just purchased, Spencer's stomach tingled with excitement. She had gone and done something ridiculous and yet, she didn't care. Because as long as Toby was happy, she was happy. Even if it was at the cost of her sister's engagement ring. Turning the corner, she saw Toby's muscly figure standing with his mouth agape and her smile widened. _

_"Spencer!"_

_She threw the keys to him while removing herself from the truck. "Take it, it's yours."_

_"Are you crazy?" he asked after catching the keys._

_She giggled in response._

_"Do you know how long it'll take for me to pay you back?"_

_"Well," she started. "You've got a job to get to tomorrow. In Yardley."_

_He stood there in utter disbelief and then said the first words that came to mind._

_"I love you so much."_

_She smiled uncontrollably, "I wanted to say that first."_

_And then their lips met in a kiss filled with love, care, and affection. Nothing could make the moment more perfect._

"Spence? Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Aria, Emily, and Hanna's worried faces staring down at her. She couldn't remember why, but something just felt...off.

"I think so," she answered sitting up. "Why? Did something happen?"

She noticed the girls exchanging uncomfortable glances and then all of the previous events of before she blacked out came flooding back to plan to unmask A, the hoodie rummaging through her kitchen, and the heartbreaking moment when he turned around to reveal himself as none other then Toby Cavanaugh. A million questions started filling her head but one stood out.

"Where is he?"

The girls exchanged another series of uncomfortable glances. Finally Aria spoke up.

"We don't know."

"The last thing he said before he ran out was 'tell her I'm sorry'," Hanna added.

Spencer's heart started aching as she took in this information. She felt her eyes starting to fill up with tears but she blinked them away. Now was not the time. She couldn't let her friends see her break down completely, no one should ever have to witness that. Realizing how late it was getting, Spencer decided she could use going to bed as an excuse for them to leave.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I should head up to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," she smiled.

_It's only for a few more minutes. Just keep smiling till they leave, then you can break down._

"Okay. Well we'll come check on you tomorrow then," Aria murmured.

"Okay, see you later," she called heading up the stairs as tears filled her eyes for the second time.

Only after closing herself in her room and hearing her friends' cars drive away did Spencer finally let a tear roll down her cheek, which soon turned into uncontrollable sobs attacking her whole body. No matter what she couldn't convince herself that he was in this for the right reasons. Why else would he have ran out before seeing if she was okay? Before easing her mind with a good explanation? That's when reality came crashing down all those walls she had put up so many years ago. Tonight would be the first time in a long time that she would be sleeping in her bed...alone. No strong arms holding her to make her feel safe. No soothing voice to whisper "everything will be okay" when she woke up from a nightmare. But she couldn't expect everything to be okay when the nightmare suddenly turned into reality, because it wouldn't be. And it probably never would be again.


End file.
